The Rani's Revenge
by Harry2
Summary: The Rani returns, looking for revenge against the Doctor while using Nyssa to accomplish it!
1. Chapter 1

The Rani's Revenge

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_A/N This story idea goes back to the late 80's, early 90's, and involves two of my favorite characters from the history of the show: Nyssa (Played by Sarah Sutton) and The Rani,( played by Kate O'Mara) two characters who never met in the history of the show. Well, be prepared for a treat. These two characters WILL meet in this story and I hope that you will enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters from it. If you do not recognize the character, it is my own creation, as is the idea for this story. If you want to use characters, or want to post this story on your site, ASK FIRST! And now, the first Chapter of THE RANI'S REVENGE!_

Fate has a way of playing strange tricks on people. In fact, one of these strange tricks was about to be played, and would affect the lives of a certain Renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor, and would have far reaching consequences for him, and for companions of his both past and present.

The day started out as many had as of late on the space station known as Terminus for Nyssa of Traken. She was working in her laboratory, using the computer there to try and create a working substitute for Hydromel, to aid the Vanir in their work, which was the treating of people who had come down with Lazers disease. Since she had left the Doctor and Tegan to stay here on Terminus, she had been working on trying to improve on the Hydromel, which helped to keep the Vanir safe from the radiation, and the effects of Lazars disease. But, it was getting to the point where nothing she was doing to the master formula was working to improve upon it, and it was starting to get her frustrated.

"My dear, if you try moving this portion of your formula" said a voice that Nyssa had not heard before "to here, and add this to it" indicating a new formula that was on the board, "I think you will find that you will have much more success" stated the voice.

Nyssa cautiously did as she was told, and run the new version of the formula through the computer. Much to her surprise and amazement, what she had been told was true! Nyssa turned toward where she had heard the voice, and saw an old woman with white hair, carrying a cane, her back bent somewhat, but her blue eyes still shown with life and intelligence! "Just who are you, and what is your name?" she asked, as a hand moved toward a staser she kept in the lab in case of emergencies.

"My real name is one that even you, Nyssa of Traken would have trouble pronouncing. Suffice to say, that I am known as The Rani. Like the Doctor, I am a renegade from my people. I am in my last incarnation, my last regeneration. And, since I am not on good terms with the Time Lords, I have chosen a different route for passing on my knowledge. I have chosen YOU, Nyssa of Traken, to be the one to whom I will pass on my knowledge and my abilities to you child" she told Nyssa.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rani's Revenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! The only characters that I own are those you do not recognize_

As the Rani stood there, she awaited Nyssa's answer. This was the turning point. Either Nyssa would accept and the beginning of the creation of the gestalt creature would commence, or everything would fall apart. However, it did not take the Rani long to get an answer.

"I will merge with you, as long as we share the link between Time Lord and Tardis" Nyssa stated, as she carefully put away a stun pistol that she had discreetly hid on her body. She had seen the results of the Master in action, having taken over the body of her father Tremas without consent. And Nyssa had no intentions of something like that happening to her.

The Rani carefully sat down in a nearby chair. "I swear, by all that is hold dear by the Time Lords, that I will share all my knowledge and my genetic link with my TARDIS" she promised, raising both hands above her head. And with that, Nyssa accepted the deal.

As the Rani left the room to go back to her TARDIS, she let a small grin show on her face. She had fed Nyssa a mixture of half -truths! Yes, she was in her last incarnation. Yes, she could not go back to Gallifrey, since she had been banned from there, by creating a rat that ate the Lord President's cat. But, she had her own plans for this Gestalt creature that she and Nyssa were going to become. And those plans called for her to be the dominant one and to proceed on experiments that interested her, not what interested Nyssa.

In another point in the Time Space Continuum, another TARDIS was on the move. This one was shaped like a Blue Police Call Box. This TARDIS was operated by a renegade Time Lord known only as The Doctor. The TARDIS was currently occupied by two people: The Doctor, in his 9th incarnation, with light brown feathered hair, standing about 6'6" with light brown feathered hair and dark blue eyes. The second person was a young man, who looked to be in his 30's and carried a sword on his hip, and carried himself with a military bearing.

The Doctor was standing over the control console, making some last minute adjustments to the coordinates he had entered earlier. "There, that does it. We should end up in Sarah Jane's backyard in Croydon" muttered the Doctor. Just then, the door leading to the interior of the TARDIS opened, and out stepped a young man with dark blonde hair. He was wearing what looked to be a mixture of civilian clothing and military clothing, with a rather unusual looking sword on his hip.

"So, Doctor, are we on course toward our vacation site?" asked the young man?" his tone of voice showing some sarcasm toward the question that was asked.

The Doctor turned toward him, and looked at him with disbelief. "James Ferino, how many times have I told you to trust me?" asked the Doctor, a touch of disgust in his voice.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but the last time you told me to trust you, we ended up in the midst of a group of Cybermen! " he stated as in one fluid motion, his hand went to his hip and quickly unsheathed the sword he was carrying.

Suddenly, the Doctor snapped. "Leela put that knife away" he shouted at James, as he remembered the female savage that he had left behind on Gallifrey.

As James looked at the Doctor, he saw the look of embarrassment on the Time Lords face. With a movement as fluid as the one used to draw the sword, it was sheathed again.

"Sorry about that remark James. But when you drew that blade of yours, it reminded me of one of my former companions" said The Doctor, his face looking sheepish over some of Leela's activities in the past.

"Would that be the same companion that you refer to when you mention 'Janis Thorn?' "Enquired James, trying to get more information. But before the Doctor could answer, a small bell went off, indicating that materialization was imminent.

Sarah Jane Smith was dictating an article she had just completed to one of the staff of the magazine she was working for, when K-9 came into the room. Seeing the robot dog, she finished her conversation. "That's a 30 for you Harry. Talk to you again with the next installment. Bye" She then hung up the phone and turned toward K-9. "Well K-9, what is the matter?" she asked the metal computerized dog.

"We have visitors arriving momentarily Mistress" replied her robotic companion/friend.

Sarah got up off the couch and headed toward the front door waiting to greet the visitors.

"Negative Mistress, guests are arriving in the back yard" stated the mechanical dog.

Sarah quickly stopped at K-9's remark, and turned toward the rear of the house. As she did so, she heard a familiar sound, the loud groaning of elephants, and saw a Blue Police Call Box appear on the patio! Sarah was both curious and cautious. It might be the Doctor, and then, it might not be. "K-9?" Sarah Jane called out, "I want you to scan that craft and if anyone attempts a hostile act, stun them" the nervousness that she was feeling causing her voice to crack slightly.

"Affirmative, Mistress" stated K-9, as he extended his nose blaster and put his circuitry on full alert.


End file.
